Through Battosai's Eyes
by kembernorton
Summary: Battosai is a part of Kenshin, and this is how he sees Kenshin's life in Tokyo with his frinends rated T for violence and Magumi
1. Himura Battosai

Himura Battosai

 **A/N: takes place in volume 1 act 1**

Battosai walked silently down the streets of Tokyo, well not Battosai but his body anyway, though he himself was no longer in control and hadn't been for the last ten years in fact, but he didn't care, not really. All his life, or existence at any rate he had been nothing but a weapon and in truth he enjoyed Kenshin living, despite the pain that he knew the young man felt over the things that he did.

Battosai lived solely to fight for others were as Kenshin seemed to live solely to atone for the crimes that Battosai committed. As night fell, he fallowed one of the men that whoever was using his name to the Dojo that he had taken Kamiya Kaoru to yesterday, he should have known that this is where the imposter was going to be considering that Kaoru-Dono was tracking him.

"Mastery and death, that is what a sword is for," he heard the imposter said as the man that was leading Battosai opened the door.

"Nishiwaki?" the imposter asked turning to the door, "what's the matter?"

"I…" Nishiwaki started before collapsing reveling a skinny red-headed swordsman behind him.

"Forgive Sessha," Battosai said thru Kenshin, "he has told Sessha everything."

"You again," the large imposter said turning to Kenshin, "are you here to talk about swords that give life?"

"No," the Battosai's cold voice said, "a sword is a weapon. Whatever pretty name you give it, the art of swordsmanship is the art of learning how to kill, that is the truth. Kaoru-Dono maintains a sweet and innocent lie, that only one who's hands have never been stained by the blood of men can believe." Suddenly the Rurouni took full control of his body and spoke in a pleasant cheerful voice that matched his smile, "but in the face of such awful truth the naïve lies she tell is so much better, don't you? Sessha wishes that her lie was the truth of this world."

"Well," the giant man clad in black called to his men, "what are you waiting for, kill him and make him die slowly?"

"Rurouni," Kaoru called out hoping to warn the wondering warrior, "please run."

Kenshin hated violence, it was something left over from the innocent child that he had once been, Battosai figured, still that didn't mean that he was not a good swordsman, "harming anyone else seems so pointless," Kenshin sighed, "anyone who dislikes seeing the doctor should leave now."

"There's not going to be anyone wounded," the men called, "there's just going to be one dead body."

Battosai hung back and allowed Kenshin to deal with the riffraff that claimed to be swordsman. It was actually a rather easy fight, one that he would finish before anyone even saw him move. "oh, one more thing," Kenshin said reappearing in a the mist of the men he had rendered unconscious, "Hitokiri Battosai doesn't use Kamiya-kassin or whatever style you use, but an ancient style of the sengoku era that pits one against many, Hiten Mitsurugi, that will not fail to slay an opponent unless you use a sword like mine that is."

"I thought you were nobody the other night," the imposter said, "now I regret not fighting you the other night."

"Unlike you, Sessha does not enjoy violence. If only this had ended sooner," Kenshin said softly, "quite regrettable really."

"You're confident," the giant imposter said unsheathing his sword, "or are you just vain. There is only room for one Battosai in this world and I am the one."

Kenshin again vanished only to reappear above the idiot that had used his name, in one instant he attacked leaving his opponent crashing thru the floor of the dojo. "Sessha has no attachment to the name, Battosai," Kenshin said, and Battosai knew it was true. He knew that if Kenshin had his way he would have left him on the Toba Fushimi along with his katana and wakizashi, but he couldn't. Battosai was not simply a name that could be cast aside, it was who he was or at least a part of who he was, "still Sessha cannot allow someone like you to use it."

 _No_ , Battosai thought to himself, _it was best for me to fade away. Let time erase me._ "My apologies, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said, "Sessha had no wish to deceive you, but it is usually better if sessha's identity is left unknown, farewell," he said turning to leave.

"Wait just one minute," Kaoru called, "I can't run this dojo all by myself, the least you could do is help me out. I don't care who you used to be."

"Sessha's help will not be good for you," Kenshin told her, "you have a chance to take the stain of Sessha's name from your school, being linked to the real Battosai will make it that much harder."

"I'm not asking Battosai to stay," Kaoru called to him, "I'm asking you, the Rurouni, to…" suddenly she caught herself and turned away, "f-forget it. If you want to go I won't stop you but before you leave will you tell me your name. Battosai is a warrior's name, right, if you don't mind I would like to know your real name."

 _My name,_ Kenshin thought to himself, he no longer truly knew who he was. He knew he was no longer Shinta, Shinto was a sweet and innocent child that would never be able to do what he had done, nor did he want to be Battosai so he settled on the name that his Master had given him years ago, "Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

It was a name that truly suited the young man, he truly held the heart of the sword and in some ways he truly felt he came from a scarlet village a village that he had painted red with blood, "Sessha is weary from traveling. Though you never know when or where Sessha will have to leave, please excuse the intrusion for a little while."

"Hey wait just one minute," Kaoru said after a moment of thought, "if you're a warrior from the Bakumatsu, just how old are you?"

"Oro?"

"And what's 'oro' mean anyway? You can't be more than thirty."

"How old…" Kenshin wondered aloud trying to calculate how old he was, not an easy task when one year would bleed into the next during the chaos of battle and he had no clue how old he truly was when he began to train.

"How do you not know how old you are?" Kaoru called from behind him.

On the up side, Battosai thought silently to himself, things may get a bit interesting.


	2. Rurouni in the city

Rurouni in the city

Battosai remained in the back of Kenshin's mind as he did the laundry with Ayame and Sazume, doctor Ginsi's young granddaughters that had taken to calling him Uncle Kenny. Kenshin always liked children, it was a sign that kami had not yet given up on the human race, even Battosai found a certain calm in the presence of innocent children. "Cowards," Kaoru called from the dojo, she was still angry that none of her students had returned.

"These are times of great change," Kenshin tried to calm the young woman who had quite a temper; "once they move on it is not easy to return." He knew this lesson intimately, once he held a sword, once he had taken his first life, he knew that he would never return to who he once was.

"and you," Kaoru raged at him, you say your 28, that's a lie and you know it."

"Would thirty make you happier?" he asked.

"No it would not."

 _This isn't going to be easy,_ Kenshin thought to himself, but Battosai thought, _this is going to be fun._

"Come on, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she stepped down from the porch, "I have some shopping to do and I told Dr. Ginsi that I would return little Ayame and little Sazume."

In truth Kenshin didn't mind, he no longer cared about much so he simply walked with Kaoru until he felt curiosity emanating from her.

"You have a question in your eyes." He stated rather then asked.

"It's nothing," she told him before noticing the sword at his side, "and didn't I tell you not to carry your sword?"

"Calm down, only two years ago lots of people carried swords. It's not bothering anyone is it?"

"And what are you going to do when the police spot you. Even if it is a sakabato, they'll arrest you."

"Sessha will have to deal with that when it happens, won't Sessha?

"Just go get the miso, salt and soy sauce," she ordered him.

"Always the heavy things," Kenshin grumbled.

"Quite complaining."

Kenshin continued to walk through the market place unashamed; he neither flaunted nor hid the blade at his side. When the police saw the blade at his side they gave chase.

"You gave us a good chase, but you have nowhere to run," one of the cops said.

"So persistent," Kenshin said softly as he backed to the wall, "what can Sessha do but surrender?" Kenshin said before he heard someone in the crowd call out "Move." Kenshin looked over to the police swordsman, "or let our blades move you."

"Lutenist Ukiki."

"Good job, we will take over from here, you are dismissed," Lutenist Ukiki told the officer that had cornered Kenshin.

"But the man has yet to draw his sword and we have him surrounded, there is really no need for the police swordsman to…"

Lieutenant Ukiki smashed the hilt of his sword into the bridge of the nose of the policeman and said off handedly, "a third lieutenant would tell a veteran from Satsuma what to do? When I tell you to leave, you leave." Ukiki said turning to Kenshin and sizing him up.

Battosai knew what he saw in him, just a frail little boy that was far too gentle to be a true warrior, in a flash he drew his sword and pointed it at Kenshin, "Draw your sword gentle man, you must be confident to be carrying a sword here."

Battosai bristled at the challenge, but Kenshin simply moved the blade away from him and spoke gently, "Sessha does not carry a sword merely to flaunt it as a symbol of undeserved power."

"Humph," Ukiki grunted.

"Kenshin," Kaoru called running towards him.

"Kaoru-dono, stay away," Kenshin called back to her, he knew that he could defeat the police swordsman but he really didn't want to, it was far better to hide his skills until it was truly needed.

Kenshin lowered his head allowing his bangs to obscure his eyes as Battosai fought for control but released it when he felt Kenshin draw his sword, "you will not harm a single citizen with your filthy blades, if you desire an opponent Sessha will fight you."

Kenshin waited until one of the officers charged him, he was gone in an instant and two of the officers keeled over, before turning to Ukiki. _One more left,_ Battosai thought as Kenshin rested his blade across his arm and spoke calmly, "swear that you will never terrorize these citizens ever again, then if you wish you may arrest Sessha for violating the sword banding act or for assaulting an officer."

"Silence, I will never swear such an oath." Ukiki growled as he again lunged at Kenshin.

 _Stubborn fool,_ Battosai thought as he struck.

"Kenshin, you're alright," Kaoru asked.

Suddenly he was assaulted by congratulations. _Strange,_ Battosai thought as he felt a Ki that he had not felt in ten years.

"Himura, I've finally found you." Aritomo Yamagata said as he exited the carriage.

"You have grown a fine mustache Yamagata-san," Kenshin said.

"Chief, please have the people move along," Yamagata asked the chief of police. "Many of your comrades await your return."

"Sessha's apologies, however not a single fiber of sessha's being wishes to spend his life as a Hitokiri."

"What are you saying?! Yes, you did kill-but it was all for the revolution, your soul remains pure."

 _Then why do I exist,_ Battosai wondered.

"Only fools would denounce you for what you have done, but I will-"

"Silence then with your power?" Kenshin asked, "It is just such thinking that creates men like him," Kenshin said indicating Ukiki. "It was to create a world of peace that we raised our swords and killed, it was not to win positions or power, and if we forget then, then why did we fight the revolution."

"Himura!" Yamagata called as Kenshin turned away, "the times have changed, this is the Meiji era, the times of the samurai have passed," _good thing that I'm no samurai,_ Battosai thought. "This is the age of law; you will accomplish nothing with a sword."

"Even if it is only the people in Sessha's sight he can protect them with his sword." Kenshin said placing his hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "Sessha is truly no different from who he was before, though now he is a Rurouni rather than a hitokiri." He turned away and continued down the street with Kaoru.

"Chief," Kenshin could hear Yamagata tell the chief to allow Kenshin to carry his sword openly.

"Sessha is sorry Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said "your ribbon was ruined because of Sessha."

 **A/N:pretty sure that I spelled 's name wrong, if anyone knows how it is spelled I would very much appreciate knowing it. thanks.**


	3. Tokyo Samurai

Tokyo samurai

Kenshin stood on the porch looking at the many young men who must have heard about him taking on the police, _just what I need,_ Battosai thought wearily.

"Wow, fifteen people. We'll have the Kamiya-Kasshin style back in no time," Kaoru exclaimed.

"Um, everyone, Sessha is not from this dojo and is not taking on any students," Kenshin told the many students that had come, "so if you are here because of yesterday's incident please leave."

"You idiot," Kaoru yelled as she hit Kenshin with her wooden sword, "why'd you do that?"

"Sessha is not…"

"I know that you don't want to take on students but they didn't have to know that," Kaoru said thrashing him. "Once I've got them hooked I can make them stay."

"Hardly honest."

As the two walked, Kenshin continue to feel Kaoru's irritation. "Are you still mad?"

"Fifteen, Kenshin, fifteen students," she spat at him.

 _She's really pissed,_ Battosai thought to himself. "But thrill-seeker hardly ever last more than six months." Kenshin tried to reason with Kaoru. "There's no need to rush things."

"But I can't even train without going to another dojo, since you refuse to spare with me."

"Sadly, my skills with wooden is lacking," Kenshin told her, _and I am extremely dangerous even with my sakabato I must continuously hold back,_ Battosai added.

Suddenly he felt someone bump into him and take his wallet. As the young boy tried to leave Kaoru jumped him, "Kenshin, this kid's a pickpocket."

"Leggo, you ugly," the young boy yelled.

"Who are you calling ugly, I'll have you know, I'm known as Rose of Marital arts," Kaoru told him.

"Easy, Kaoru-dono," he said taking his wallet from Kaoru and handing it back to the boy, "don't get caught next time, kid." Turning back to Kaoru he said, "Let's go."

"w-wait a minute," Kaoru called as she hurried to catch up to the Rurouni.

Kenshin fell forward as the kid throw his wallet at Kenshin's head. _Should have felt that coming,_ Battosai grumbled, sometimes the Rurouni just didn't pay attention.

"I am not a kid," he yelled, "I am Yahiko Myojin of Tokyo. I've yet to fallen so low to take pity from stranger. I was only testing you 'cause you have a sword."

"alright kid," Kenshin said as Battosai silently wondered if he was ever that bad, _nah, Shishou would have killed me if I ever yelled like that._

"I am not a kid."

"Alright, you may look like child outside, but it appears that your soul is already mature. Sorry for not showing you proper respect. Hold tight to that pride that you have," Kenshin said.

"What a brat," Kaoru said looking as Yahiko ran back down the road.

"If the world hadn't changed that boy would have made a fine samurai," Kenshin said, _indeed,_ Battosai agreed.

Kenshin was starting to get a bit worried, _it's alright,_ Kenshin thought but Battosai could tell that something was wrong and he was continually nagged Kenshin to look for Kaoru. He often wished that the Rurouni would listen to him, how many times had he saved the young man's life during the war.

 _Finally,_ Battosai thought as Kenshin started to walk through the crowded city. _There,_ it wasn't Kaoru's Chi, but the boy Yahiko's he was injured and extremely angry.

 _Well, we're her anyway,_ Battosai silently thought to himself as he kicked down the door.

"It's a raid, get the guys," the yakuza boss called.

"They won't come," Kenshin said, his voice as cold as his lavender eyes, "they were a bit reluctant to let me in, so I had to persuade them a bit, there resting. I am merely a Rurouni called Himura Kenshin; I've come for the young one."

"What are you-" one of the guys started to ask, as he got up, "I'll kill you both…"

With a flick of his wrist, Kenshin sent him thru the ceiling before he could finish, "I wasn't finished, just hang in there and stay quiet for a while," Kenshin said, Battosai held a smirk at Kenshin's words as he turned to the leader, "what do you say, how about you show your generosity by releasing the boy, or live with the shame of having your entire syndetic destroyed, it's your choice." Though his eyes remained amethyst the held no warmth and were as cold as when they were amber.

"Fine, go ahead, take him," the boss stuttered, "take whatever you want."

 _Still got it,_ Battosai chuckled as Kenshin sheathed his weapon, "thank you, please forgive the intrusion," he said turning to Yahiko, "are you alright, kid?"

"No one told you to help me, I could have fought them on my own" Yahiko said angrily, "I didn't need any help from you."

"Then you must allow Sessha to tend your wounds as an apology," Kenshin said lifting the young boy and carrying him out of the house.

"Damn," Yahiko repeated.

"You wish to be stronger, don't you, kid," Kenshin said, as he thought back to a time when he was Shinta, and three woman were killed because he was too weak to protect them from bandits.

"I want to be strong, strong enough that I won't need any help to defend my family's pride on my own."

 _Not the best reason,_ Battosai thought, _but it's a start._

Kenshin entered the dojo and set Yahiko down, "you will become strong Yahiko, with the Kamiya-Kasshin style." Kenshin said, "Kaoru Kamiya will be your new sensei," Kenshin said surprising both of them.

"What?" Yahiko said "you mean for me to take lessons from this ugly woman."

"Sensei? You mean for me to take him as my student?"

 _Well, the stage is set, let's see how this goes,_ Battosai said looking at the two who started fighting.


	4. Kamiya Kasshin reborn

Kamiya-kasshin reborn

"no, no, no. that's not how you hold it." Kaoru told Yahiko.

"then how 'bout this, ugly?" he yelled back.

 _He may have a strong spirit,_ Battosai thought to himself as he watched Yahiko holding his shinai

"Kenshin, you tell him, then wash out his mouth," Kaoru told Kenshin.

"fool," Yahiko said, "I came here to become stronger, not train with some little girl. You teach me Kenshin."

"the hiten mitsurugi will not be passed on the next generation," Kenshin said, "Sessha is merely an observer. You will become stronge with kamiya-kasshin not katsujin-ken." _Are they even listening,_ Battosai wondered as he watched Kaoru and Yahiko fighting.

"forgive, Sessha, but he must get the miso," Kenshin said taking his sword.

"…I'll kill you." Kenshin heard as he returned to the dojo.

"that doesn't sound very friendly," he said as he entered the dojo to see one of the yakuza, _are they back here for Yahiko,_ Battosai wondered, _no they are not the same._ "Perhapes the two in the back have been up to no good, but still, to resort to a cannon?"

"who the hell are you?" the leader yelled.

"um…Hachisika," one of the gang members tried to say, "this huy is… well you remember the Rurouni that took down the police swordsmen on his own, well I think that that's him."

"cowerd, scarred of one rorouni, we have a cannon fools. Fire."

Kenshin didn't move until the last moment and sliced thru the cannon ball, "it's pointless to hold back when facing non-human targets." Kenshin said holding his sword backwards, "now, stop this foolishness and leave." Any fool should have listened to Kenshin's order, and fortunetly the gang listened and Kenshin closed his eyes again forcing the assassin back into the resesses of his mind. It was gitting harder to control the killer. Kenshin knew that Battosai was a part of him that he would never beable to rid himself of but still he didn't want anyone else to ever see him like that. "so much happens when Sessha is away." He said regaining his carefree additude. "no matter," he said turning to the two in the back, "as for you two, go home and forget that you were ever students here, never again hold a sword."

"hira," Kaoru said, "that wound, make sure that you see a doctor."

Kenshin could see the pain that kaoru felt, he wondered if his master felt the same way after he had left to join Ishin Shishi.


End file.
